The man dressed in Black
by Aaaammber
Summary: Dark, Smutty later on! Bill dies leaving poor Liz and Caroline, broke and homeless. Klaus being an old friend of Bill's invites them to come live with him, but when Klaus meets Caroline, she sparks things deep inside of him. He's drawn to her, and he wants her. but does she feel the same? Liz is competing to get Klaus' interest. (Liz is a alcohol&flirt in this!).
1. Chapter 1

I was listening to Will Smith's, men in black and thought; _Hey why not do a dark Klaroline._ So I did, I hope you enjoy it. This is my first **very** dark fanfic, so go easy on me.

**The man dressed in black.**

Tears, she was sick of them. That's all she seems to do is cry, her heart was broken.

Caroline was a mess, a total mess. And all alone, it's only been two days since her father was pronounced dead.

Caroline missed him deeply, they weren't close but she was closer to him, than her mother. Caroline can't stand her mother, and now all she has left is Liz.

"_Daddy, please don't leave me." Caroline cried out, still holding on tightly to his hand._

_Bill smiled at Caroline, with hope in his eyes. He mustered up as much strength as he could manage, to squeeze her hand._

"_I'm sorry." he mumbled under his breath, it came out so quite Caroline hardly heard it._

_Caroline frowned and sighed, "Please don't." she cried out more. She closed her eyes shut hoping that would stop her eyes, from peeing out._

"_You're strong, my dear you will get threw this." he whispered hoping it would comfort her._

"_I won't, I'm not as strong as you think I am." she groaned._

"_Please look after yourself, I wish you only the best. You deserve only but the best, don't cut yourself short."_

**.a.**

"Caroline! The car is here!" Liz shouted from stairway.

Caroline groaned as she ran her hair brush threw her hair, one last time. Frowning at the reflection in the mirror.

She was dressed in thick black dress, it came to her knees. Showing off her creamy white skin, her hair was pinned up in a bun.

Caroline was dressed for a funeral, her father's funeral. The very thought of saying her last good-bye to him, sickened her.

Caroline then stood up and marched down the stairs, and walked out the house and into the hearse. Liz locked up the house and joined her inside the car.

They soon set off, with his Bill's body driving in front of them.

**...**

The day seemed to drag on and on, Caroline just wanted to go home and crawl under her bed sheets, and die.

Some of Bill's friends and work colleges had turned up, to say their peace.

The thing that pissed Caroline off of Liz's fake crying, she wanted nothing more than to slap her across the face.

Caroline's best friend Matt was stood next to her, holding her hand. Caroline stood far far, away from Liz as she could.

Some of Bill's ''Friends'' were comforting Liz, holding her close as she carried on faking crying. And the sad thing is, everyone bought it.

"Care, who's that man." Matt said looking over at the man, who was watching them very closely.

Caroline brought her eyes up from the ground, looking over where Matt was. Caroline shrugged, she didn't have a clue she had never seen this man before in her life.

"I don't know,..why?" she asked. Stilling starring at him, his eyes were on her that second. It was as if they were having a starring contest, and neither of them wanted to look away. _Couldn't._

"He's been starring at you, since he arrived. He looks kinda creepy." Matt mumbled, then looked at Caroline.

"Hmm." was all she said, "I think everyone's going back to yours, now." Matt said holding his arm out for her to link.

Caroline finally dropped her gaze with the mysterious man. Caroline looked at Matt then at his arm, she smiled softly at him as she linked arms with him.

They started to walk off, and like an itch Caroline couldn't help herself. She turned her head slightly and looked over at the man.

He was dressed in full black, black pants, black t-shirt, shoes, ties. The whole lot. And the funny thing was, it suited him. _Very well too!_

She dragged her eyes up to his face, he had scruffy stubble, mucky blonde hair in little curls. Caroline looked at his juicy lips, they won't smiling they were turned into a smirk.

A devilish smirk, it haunted her, all the whole home.

**...**

Caroline was laid on her bed, while Matt sat on the edge of her bed. They didn't feel like being downstairs, with the adults.

"So, how are you really feeling? And don't bother lying to me." Matt asked.

"Oh me, I'm feeling fabulous." she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. _Why can't you just leave me alone._

"Care." Matt whined giving her his, '_come on now'_ look. Caroline sighed then sat up, bring her knees up to her chest, hugging them close.

"I'm hurt, sad, and most of all anger." she said as her voice nearly broke, but she managed to bark her tears down.

"Why did he have to leave? With _her!_" she hissed narrowing her eyes.

"Who?" he asked. "You're mother?" he raised his eye brows.

"Yes! I can't stand her, he knew I hated her. So why did he leave me with her?" her bark mustn't have been loud enough, as she left more wet tear trickle down her cheeks.

"Aw Care." Matt pushed her knees down and brought her close, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." he mumbled against her hair.

A loud knock banged on her bedroom door, Matt slowly pulled away. Liz then barged in, clearly smelling of alcohol.

"Awww, look at you two." she chuckled out, smiling head to toe. Caroline rolled her eyes at her shaking her head, in disgust.

"What do you want?" she nearly screamed out. Liz scoffed raising her hands high, "Calm down, I come in peace." she laughed nearly falling over.

"Seriously what do you want?" Caroline groaned pushing herself off the bed, helping her mother get a balance.

Matt helped her too, Liz leaned closer to Matt winking at him. _Un- fucking- believable! _

"You smell so good." Liz chuckled. Matt wanted to say Ew, but kept his mouth shut. He knew Liz was just hurting.

"Seriously mother! Act you're age!" Caroline hissed, tightening her grip. "What you're bloody mouth, lady! I am still you're mother." Liz shouted.

"Is there something you wanted? Or did you just come in here, to annoy me?" Caroline said trying to get Liz to get to the point.

"Yes, I did actually!" Liz said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well?" Caroline matched her and put on hand on her lip. Liz rolled her eyes at young Caroline.

"There's someone downstairs, who you should meet." then Liz winked one last time at Matt, he cringed.

Liz stalked off back downstairs, to find more alcohol to drink.

…

Her curiosity got the best of her, but her mother didn't give off too much information. Who was this person, she should meet?

_Maybe it's that handsome man from before._ _The mysterious man. _

"Caroline.." it purred. Spinning around, her eyes searched around the room. No one was standing near her, or looking at her.

_So who?_

"Oh..Caroline.." again, that voice. Deep, rich English? Accent.

Her feet started moving, without her permission. They just kept going and going, leading her all the way outside. She rubbed her hands against the skin of her arms, it was chilly outside.

But her feet wouldn't let her turn around and go back inside. Instead they kept moving further and further into, the forest.

No one was around, she was cold and alone. _Or so she thought.._

"Caroline is it?".

Caroline gasped as her back hit a hard chest, slowly getting her balance back. She turned around and gazed into his eyes once again.

_God he's gorgeous! Too gorgeous._

"Yes, it is." she half smiled at him. She took his his face, his clothes. He was still wearing the same clothes from earlier.

He smirked down at her, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" she asked.

He raised his eye brows at her, then smirked more._ Feisty little thing. I like._

He chuckled a dark laugh, "Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson." he put his hand out.

Caroline looked down at his hand then put her hand in his, to shake it. But Klaus had other plans, as soon as they skin touched.

Caroline felt electricity run threw her body, nearly setting her on fire.

She almost blushed at the thought. He raised her hand up to his mouth, they eyes met locking together. He kissed her hand his eyes never leaving hers.

He dropped her hand, it fell back to her sides. She could frown, as she left his warmth leave.

"So my mother says, I should meet you." she laughed lightly.

"Yes." he smirked. "I'm an old friend of you're fathers,..I'm deeply sorry for you're loss." he could see the hurt in her eyes.

But she blinked it away, "Thanks.." she mumbled with a small smile hanging from her lips.

"It was..nice, meeting you. But if you don't mind I'd like to go back inside, I'm very tired." she dropped her eyes.

Klaus' smirk dropped, until into a frown. He wanted to have more time with her, he longed to spend his time with her. _And only her._

"As you wish." he said nodded his head at her. "Good night." he purred.

She just smiled at him, then started to walk away. "My sweet Caroline." she thought she heard him whisper.

But as she turned back around, he was no longer standing there. He had vanished into thin air.

…

"Klaus! Darling did I tell you how handsome you look tonight?" Liz said as she drank the rest of her drink.

Klaus rolled his eyes in secret, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, many times." he chuckled. All the guest had gone home, and Liz was in her study crying over her bills.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. Stepping further into the room, "Because in ten days time." she paused to laugh.

"What's happening in ten days?" Klaus asked curiously. _Oh do tell._

"When Bill was ill he got into deep deep shit, he needed money and fast, so he sold our house to this man, and this was before Bill knew he was ill." she paused as she pour herself another drink.

Klaus was curious now, he sat down on the sofa across from her desk, were Liz was sitting.

"And?" he pushed.

"And they made a deal, that we could stay living in this house until Bill died. And when Bill found out he was ill, the man laughed in his face and told us we had ten days to find somewhere else to live, after his funeral."

Caroline was hiding behind the door listening in on there conversion, she couldn't believe her ears.

"So?" Klaus said laughing. "So..is that all you have to say? Me and Caroline are going to be homeless, I have no money!" Liz grumbled.

Klaus chuckled. He could hear Caroline's soft heart beat, he smirked to himself a light bulb went off in his head. _Idea alert!_

"Then come live with me." he said standing up now, walking over pouring himself a drink.

"What?" Liz asked not hearing him right. "You and Caroline move in with me." he sighed.

"Really? But why?" she asked not believing him.

_Oh trust me I have my reasons. _

"Well why not? Me and Bill use to be close friends, this way I can look after his wife, and daughter." he smirked at the end.

"Oh my god Klaus! Thank you." she raised up out of her chair, and ran up to him hugging him.

He wanted to shove her away, and spit in her face. But he couldn't if he wanted to get to Caroline, he had to get threw the mother first.

"Great, you guys can move in soon then." he mumbled.

…

Caroline felt sick watching her mother run her nails down Klaus's chest, still drunk off her mind.

She saw Liz look of lust in her eyes, as she continued to stare at Klaus. Liz leaned closer to him, grabbing hold of his shirt. Dragging his face down to her face.

Caroline knew they were going to kiss and she didn't, want to stick around and watch. So she stalked off back upstairs.

…

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Matt shouted out in shock.

Caroline had ran off to Matt's house that very next morning. "I don't want to, but I heard them talking last night." groaned Caroline.

"But can't you stay here and live..you can live with me." he whined.

Caroline smiled at him, "That's very sweet of you, but you're mother wouldn't let me neither would mine." she chuckled.

"But you can't leave." he mumbled giving her his best puppy eyes, pleading with her.

"_Daddy, please don't leave me." _ her own words came back to haunt her.

She gulped down her orange juice, "I better go back home, Liz wants us to start packing straight away." Caroline groaned.

"No! Stay longer, if she wants you I'm sure she'll ring you." Matt whined. Walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

Caroline laughed and hugging him back but tighter. "I'm really going to miss you." she said nearly crying once again.

…

**So what do you think of this? It's kinda like the movie Stoker, but different. Lol any way review if you want me to carry now, if not I wont.**

**-Love Ambi x**


	2. I'm a creep

-_All they all human?, _**Yes & no, I don't want to get too much away. All I will say is; some are human and some are not. But what or who I shall not say who.**

* * *

Caroline took the long way back home, even though it was raining heavily. She was in no rush to get home, not having a care in the world. She was numb, her feelings were hurt. Not only did she lose her father, but her best friend. Her _only_ friend.

And all Caroline had left was her, sluty alcoholic mother. _Oh the joy!_

Caroline was walking past the park, when she decided to go and sit down on the bench. Her mind drifted off to Klaus.

_I wonder what happened when I left, I wonder if he slept with Liz. _Half of Caroline wishes he hasn't, no wait scratch that, all of her wishes he hasn't. Caroline's phone started to ring then, she sighed deeply then pulled out her phone. It was Liz calling her, she had too missed calls from her already.

_She's probably pissed off!_ "Hello?" Caroline said answering the call.

A groan came from the other line, "Caroline?!" Liz squeaked loudly.

"Yes that's me." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Can you come home pleaseee, like now!" Liz hissed childish.

Caroline sighed low, pushing her eyes tightly shut. Her grip on her phone tightened, "Yes." she mumbled out.

"Good girl." Liz mocked then hung up on her. Caroline shoved her phone back into her back pocket, and jumped up and stalked back home.

**…**

"You could you're damn time, didn't you." Liz said as Caroline walked up to the front door. Liz was putting boxes in the boot, Liz looked fully annoyed. "Hmm, what's up with you?" she choose to ignore, her dig at her.

"What do you mean?" Liz said screwing her face up, making her wrinkles show off.

"You just look annoyed that's all." Caroline mumbled.

"Well I am, I've only just had my nails done yesterday, and Klaus hasn't helped me with one! One flaming box! What am I? A maid? I don't think so!" Liz groaned as she checked her nails out.

Caroline stood there watching Liz as she rolled her eyes. _All she does is, moan, moan. And oh Moan!_

_Shut the hell up!_ "Oh.." Caroline mumbled then stalked off inside, "Oh so you're not even going to help me." she heard Liz shout after her.

Caroline just smirked as she walked away, leaving Liz all to herself and the rest of the boxes.

**…**

Caroline was walking around the now empty rooms, just floating around. She stood still leaning against, the window. Looking out watching as the wind blew leafs around, racing birds. _God I'm so going to miss this place._

Caroline was too busy day dreaming, that she didn't hear any footsteps. Or hear his breathing near her right ear. Caroline didn't acknowledge him until, she felt his hand press against her lower back. Nearly jumping out of her skin, she spun around on her feet.

There faces just brushing past each other, their eyes met, their noses touched. "Good afternoon, Caroline." he smirked hearing her heart beat rattling against, her rib cage. Shivering as his hot breath hit the flesh of her skin. "Good..er good afternoon." she managed to get out.

"Klaus." she added with a small smile. He chuckled lightly, his lips were battling between a smirk and a smile. "So, are you all packed and ready to go?" he asked, as his eyes would wonder down her body and back up.

Her eyes were frozen on his lips, _Damn him and his filthy gorgeous lips. You just wanna grab them and roughly kiss the shit out of them!_

"Caroline?..are you listening?" he asked speaking a bit louder, putting both hands on either side of her shoulder. Giving it a little shake, she snapped out of her..erm.. day dream.

"What? Sorry..I was..just thinking.." she coughed out, feeling her cheeks burn with blush.

Klaus laughed then smirked more, "I was just asking you, if you were ready to go." his smirk grew as he saw her obvious blush.

Her cheeks were tainted in it. "Oh..yeah I am." she said trying so hard to look any where but him and his _lips. __Oh stop it Caroline, he's too old for you. And any way he seems to be interested in Liz, if last night wasn't enough to prove that to you, what will?_

"Good because We'll be leaving in a good five minutes." he said as his eyes searched for hers, but she wasn't giving in too easily. Her eyes were to her feet, she dared looked up god knows what she would do, if she looked at his lips again.

"Oh..ok." she sounded upset, but she tried not to. "You don't want to leave do you." it wasn't a question, more of the truth. "If I'm being honest." she started. "Which I'd like you to be, also Caroline. Honesty is the best policy." he smiled.

And Caroline couldn't help but smile back, "I don't want to leave."

"Why can I ask?" he asked, slightly curious.

Caroline sighed then started playing with her fingers nervously. "Because I'll be leaving my childhood behind me, my Matt, my Father, everything." she said finally looking up into his blue eyes.

They are like the ocean, she could swim in them. His eyes danced when they locked together, he could finally start to read her better.

_Her Matt? Who is this guy?!_ He could feel jealously building up, he shook it off.

Klaus then noticed a piece of her hair had fallen from behind her ear, raising his hand up. He used to fingers to place it back behind her ear, she froze as she felt his skin touch her skin.

It felt like a huge spark had been set off, and it was running threw her veins. "Oh Caroline, you'll love it in New York." he smiled trailing his two fingers down her cheek.

Down her chin, down her neck. He watched as he skin got goose bumps, he was making her skin crawl but in a good way.

Smirking like the devil, he looked back up to her face, her eyes were shut. He could hear the breathing was off, her hands were in balls her nails digging into her flesh.

But she didn't care, she didn't care that her nails were almost making her skin swore. All she cared about was the feeling of his fingers, touching her.

_So special, so freaking damn special._

His fingers froze on her collar bone, he put a little press on it. Earning a lip bite, she bite down hard on her bottom lip, she had never been touched before.

Caroline was a 100% virgin, she had never had a boyfriend before, so Klaus' fingers were teasing her almost. He was so soft, and when he put that pressure on, he was telling her he could be soft, but rough.

**…**

_My god what is the bloody hold up?! Where are Klaus and Caroline? _Liz thought to herself, as she was storming around the house.

Looking in every room, sighing heavily each room she searched. _I'm going to kill Caroline if she makes us late!_

There was only one last room for Liz to look in, the study and guest what, that is the same room Klaus and Caroline are in.

So when Liz walked over to the door, she was about to open her big mouth was she closed it. The sight in front of her made her jump, badly.

A mixture of anger and frustration came to mind, Liz popped her head around the door as it was open slightly, there was just enough room to see perfectly.

Liz watched as Klaus's fingers moved from her chin to her neck. She was shaking with anger, _How dare Caroline try and steal Klaus from me!_

"We better get going." Klaus said moving away from Caroline, dropping his fingers instantly.

Liz screwed her eyes up and her hands were in fits, her blood boiling. She ever so quietly stormed off, making sure she wasn't caught. Liz stormed all the way outside and in the car, slamming her door shut.

Caroline frowned slightly, but she couldn't help it, her eyes were open in a second flat. "Oh..ok." she mumbled like a spoiled child.

_Was he going to kiss me?_ She thought to herself as she watched him walk away. Caroline then pushed all her horrid thoughts away.

Then joined the others in the car, as Klaus locked up then he drove off. Everyone was quiet the whole drive, Caroline's frown was still in place but was even bigger.

Caroline could feel some tears coming on as she watched the scenery past by. More tears came on as she saw the _Your now leaving Mystic Falls_ sign.

She almost broke down.

**…**

After a few hours of driving and after a good two hours of flying in the air, and some more driving. They finally arrived at Klaus' house, but it wasn't just a house.

Oh no..It was a mansion and a huge one at that!

Caroline glanced around and instantly thought;

"_I don't belong here"._

* * *

Thank you to everyone who, reviewed & fav'd & followed this story. I hope I haven't let you down. So please review in order for me to carry this on, much love for everyone. & yes i know this one is shorter, but I'm so tired but the others will be longer it's just i've been working so much I need some sleep. -please don't hate- Lol.

-**Ambi** x


	3. Standing on the moon

**Hi,!** Just to say; thank you to everyone who reviewed & fav'd & are following, if I could I'd send you a kiss.

* * *

**.a.**

Two very painful hours had pasted, _only two hours.._ Caroline thought to herself. Liz didn't even have to lift a finger, maids and servant came and brought all their things inside, and unpack for them.

Caroline just wanted to be alone, she was sat down on top of her bed, reading an old book that her father use to read to her, when she was a little child.

Caroline was too deep in her book that she didn't hear her bed room door opening. "Good book?" he whispered close in her ear, shivers ran threw her.

Her hair shot up as did Caroline, she narrowed her eyes at him. Taking a deep breath to cool her heat beat down, "God, you scared me!" she greeted threw her teeth.

Klaus took a little step back and chuckled darkly, "I do apologize, I just wanted to check upon you." he said with a cheeky smirk.

"Well you have, now if you don't mind getting the hell out." fuck being friendly, he took me away from my friends..well friend, my whole live was in Mystic Falls I don't think being friendly, will work out.

He faked a look of hurt placing a hand on his chest, "Oh sweet Caroline, you wound me." she listened carefully to his words, repeating it.

_Sweet Caroline, he called me sweet._ Caroline found herself speechless, for the first time in ever she was speechless.

"Like I care." she mumbled under her breath, but he heard every single word clearly. He took a step forward then another, he couldn't take any more as his legs hit the bed.

Caroline froze she closed her book then dropped it down on the table next to her bed. He leaned down so they were eye level, Caroline pulled her lips into a thin line, but Klaus opened his lips only just a little, but it was enough for some of his breath to hit her.

And oh god it hit her, like a ton of bricks. She wanted to ask him what he was doing, but he spoke cutting her off.

"I do hope you settle in, and soon. Because I will do everything in my power to make sure, you enjoy you're time here." his breath tickled her skin.

More shivers came and came, after the shivers went goosebumps came after. _Why does he have this stupid effect on me?_ She asked questioning herself.

**Will she ever find the answer?**

**.,.**

"What?" she managed to breath out, it was so quiet she almost didn't hear herself speak. Klaus did but choose to ignore her comment, "I can promise you that."

His eyes lingered on her face for a few more minutes before Caroline knew it, he soft lips were on her flesh. But not her lips like he craved to taste, oh no all he could settle for was her cheek.

It was a short little peck on the cheek, she gasped as she like his rough stubble rub against her skin. It felt good _too good._ Caroline almost sighed sadly when she felt him pulling away.

Her skin cried out to his, she wished he had kissed her longer, and somewhere else. But life is full of surprises, even if you don't want them you get them.

"I must get going, I have places to be. People to see." he said with a sad smile. She saw straight threw his fake smile, "Oh, ok." she said struggling with her sad tone.

He noticed and smile wider, a genuine smile it almost made her smile, but she was strong enough to push it down. _Don't let him win!_ She told herself.

"Goodbye love." he said looking down at her lips as she licked them, she didn't even think. But she heard a low growling noise coming from somewhere..

All of a sudden he was inches away from her face and then the next he's at the door, pulling it open. He slowly turned around with a smirk playing on his lips, as if to tease her.

"Have a good day, Caroline." and then he was gone faster than flash.

The way he said her name, or love or sweet it made her toes curl up, her heart would jump against her rip cage, as if it wanted to be close to him.

**.a.**

Liz was smiling as she sipped on her second bottle of vodka, she wasn't pissed just tipsy just how she liked to be.

She was walking around her big bed room wearing only her under wear, she hoped Klaus would walk in on her. She practised her words; _'oh sorry I didn't think you'd come in here' _and nearly nailed her best, being dumb act.

Liz smirked as she got an idea in her little head, _I'll get Klaus to host a party tonight, and he can bring his friends. _

_Heck the whole neighbourhood are invited, that way I can keep Klaus to myself. Caroline hates party so she won't come downstairs, I'll have him all to my sweet sweet self._

She then slipped into a dress which was very short, she stormed out of her bed room in search of Klaus, she found him walking out of Caroline's room. He was closing her doors shut behind him, a smirk playing on his mouth.

Liz frowned instantly her hands in fists, she closed her eyes and breathed threw her nose. Then put on a big fake smile straightening out her hands, she walked over to Klaus.

"Hello Klaus." she smirked at him trying her best to use her seduction voice, she failed miserably but she didn't even have a clue.

"Liz, hi how are you feeling?" he asked then his eyes ran down her body, she smirked more as she saw him. But what Liz's eyes didn't see was his eyes rolling, and his short frown of disgust.

_If my plan is going to work, I must have to put up with this..woman, well if you can even class her as a woman!_

His face was blank no smirk, no frown his lips with in a line. His eyes read nothing, he wasn't giving anything away. Which made Liz angry she had catched him checking her out, so why wasn't he smirking or do something?!

"I'm very good thank you, yourself?" she asked stepping closer to him, "I'm..err..good but thanks." he wanted nothing more than to slap her away.

Her smell hit him and it made him want to vomit, "I was wondering if you could host a party tonight, so me and Caroline can get to know our neighbours." she said with a sweet smile.

_I'd like to get to know all of you, if you'd only let me._

"So soon?" he said raising his eye brows. _Do I want strangers to get to know my Caroline? I don't like to share..hmmm. But it might help me get some time alone with her._

"Yes the sooner we meet these people, the sooner we can settle in probably." her smile told him a different story.

"Ok fine, I'll have my people call everyone up." he sighed. "Good, I'll see you tonight then." she said grinned as if she had won a medal.

"Yes you will." he faked a smile, _hopefully I won't._ He thought to himself. "I'll be looking for you." she said before turning around and waving him off, clicking her heels as she walked.

**.,.**

Caroline thought today couldn't get any worse well she was wrong, when she heard about this party she was horrified. She was pacing around her room, as she heard music playing loudly downstairs.

She laughed to herself, _Oh so they started without me then, __I bet my mums already half pissed. She always is._

After an hour of sitting in her bed room doing absolutely nothing, Caroline found herself getting too bored she ended up quietly crawling down the stairs.

Step by step her eyes scanned the room, the house was full up! There was some cute guys, and some very pretty girls.

She didn't know a single soul, she was alone and a nervous wreck. _If only Matt was here __we could hide away, and eat loads of chocolate._

Caroline then soon spotted Liz heavily flirting with some random men, she really couldn't help herself, Caroline watched as Liz ran her hands down one man's chest, throwing her head back with laughter.

Caroline just rolled her eyes and moved on, _I wonder where Klaus is.._ she thought as she looked around the rooms, looking out for him.

Sighing deeply under her breath, she still hadn't found him. She scoffed to herself _I can't believe I'm even looking for him, seriously Caroline?! Are you that stupid!_

**.a.**

Caroline found herself roaming the gardens, the nights sky was shinning down, the stars was the only light she has to see where she was walking.

Bending her knees she slipped down on the ground, sitting down on the grass. The wind picked up it's pace.

"Caroline?.." a voice called from behind her. Caroline jumped out of skin jumping upon her feet, she spun around to see the face of the voice.

There stood a stunning man, he was tall dark and handsome like in the movies. His hair was cut short but was pulled up in a spike at the front, he had a muscular body, she could tell they way his body clung to his t-shirt, showing off his abs.

Not that she minded..at all.

He looked as if he had just walked out of an American movie, too good to be true. "Yes? Who's asking?" she asked.

Her eyes caught his running up and down her body, a hint of a smirk on the ends of his lips. "Tyler, my names Tyler Lockwood." he said holding his hand out.

Caroline looked down at it then she slowly raised hers up and placed her hand in his, they shook hands as there eyes met.

"Caroline Forbes." she mumbled out nervously. He nodded his head and grinned like a cat, "I know." he chuckled low.

"And whys that?" she asked taking her hand out of his, letting it drop back down to the side of her body.

Tyler laughed again but louder, "You and you're mother have been the talk of the town today." he said taking a step closer to her.

"Oh.." was all she said, she turned her body around and looked up at the sky. "It's beautiful isn't it." she said out loud.

Tyler nodded his head not looking at the sky but he was looking at her, when he answered her. "Yes, very beautiful indeed."

From the corner of her eye Caroline could see that he was still looking at her, and she blushed pink, she could feel it still burning on her checks.

_Is he calling me beautiful? Or was he just looking at me as he answered? _

…**,**

Klaus had enough of watching Liz throw herself at man after man, it was disgusting to watch. Liz was already pissed out of her head.

He was looking out for Caroline hoping to steal her away, and have some time alone with her. To get to know the real Caroline, and for her to get to know his real self.

Klaus had already searched her bed room and bath room, even the basement which was still locked. _Good! I better let them know not to go down there.._

Klaus was growing more and more annoyed he had planned his plan out well, he thought Caroline wouldn't come downstairs, he thought he would be able to lock inside her bed room.

But he was wrong, he looked in the last room in the house growling when he still hadn't found her. _Where the hell is she?!_

That's when he heard a soft laugh, it sounded like Caroline. He zoned out the music in the background and listened carefully.

He then followed the laughter as it got louder and longer. It lead him all the way outside into the gardens.

His eyes narrowed tainted in anger and jealously. In front of his eyes was Caroline standing rather close to a man Klaus did not recognise.

Not only were they standing too close for Klaus's liking, but Caroline was laughing for the first time he had met her, and it wasn't because of him but because of this stranger.

Klaus wanted to run up to this man and rip his head off, his jealously boiling up the more he watched them.

He continued to watch them a few more minutes until he choose to step in, and split this private party up and make it public.

"Caroline, there you are." Klaus said loud making his presences known. Klaus stalked up behind Caroline, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sparks ran threw her body when his hand touched her bare shoulder. She starred up at Klaus looking closely into his eyes.

His expression was unread able, she looked confused and shocked until she recovered her face. Sending him a half smile before nodding her head at Klaus.

"I've been looking everywhere for you." he said looking at her with a grin, then his eyes landed on Tyler and his expression changed instantly.

It turned cold and he couldn't help it, "and I see you chose to come out here, with _him_." he hissed out the 'him' part.

Caroline could hear his jealously and nearly smiled. "Klaus this is Tyler, Tyler this is Klaus he's an old friend of my father." Caroline said introducing them.

Tyler smiled at Klaus as he held his hand out for Klaus to shake, but Klaus looked down at his hand in disgust.

Klaus did not shake his hand, he turned his attention back to Caroline. His eyes glittered as she looked at him.

"I think we should go back inside, it's rather cold out here don't you think." he smirked holding his arm out for her to grab hold of.

Caroline licked her lips then nodded her head at him, she turned at looked at Tyler. "I'll see you later." she said smiling sweetly at him.

Tyler frowned slightly not wanting to say goodbye, he wanted to talk to her some more. "Good night Caroline." he smiled.

Tyler watched her take hold of Klaus's arm rapping hers around his arm. They walked off as Klaus held her close to his body.

He swears he saw Klaus turn his head slightly and smirked at him, as if to say; _I win_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So? did you like this update? Please leave a review so I can update! Much love from Bambi x**


	4. Pretender

**.**

Blood is such a nice colour, isn't it. It's a thick, deep rich red, painted everywhere. Every inch of his body, every inch of the forest, was tainted in cherry blossom red.

A smirk out to play on his devilish lips, stalking about the body that laid dead, a smell of death in the air. He inhaled deeply breathing in nothing but death. His smirk grew and grew as he smelled the aftermath of his brilliant work.

He would be lying if he said he didn't get a thrill from his murders, he did enjoy a good changeling to spur him on. Cat and mouse is his favourite game, he'd be the cat chasing the poor little frightened mouse, around in circles until he would jump on it, eating it alive.

**.**

Tyler was walking around the gardens alone, it was freezing cold outside but he didn't feel like going back inside. He had just waved Caroline off with Klaus, Tyler swears he saw jealously burning in Klaus's eyes.

But Tyler didn't feel any desire for Caroline in that way, he just wanted to get to know her. She seemed like she could be a good friend.

He could hear people saying there goodbyes to one another, laughter in the air as some girls fell to their knees, shaking his head at the sight in front on him. Tyler decided it was best if he made his way back home.

He walked into the woods as he lived at the top of the hill, and the quickest way home was threw the woods. Ignoring the sounds of snapping branches thinking it was nothing, he kept on walking.

_Tyler.. _a whisper but he heard it clear as a day, it sent unwelcome shivers down his spin, turning around ever slowly. His eyes searched around to find _nothing_, not even a bird flying away.

Sighing under his breath Tyler closed his eyes taking a deep breath, to open his eyes once more then he turned around and began to walk away. _Stop being so silly!_ He told himself trying to build up his courage.

It was no use his nervous were braking down every little courage, it was no match.

"Oh Tyler." it was louder this time, no longer a shivering whisper. But it was so close to his ears it almost blew them off, he turned around again nearly shaking in fear.

And yet again there was no one around, Tyler started to freak out now, a look of worry painted on his face. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't want any more of it.

Turning around his eyes fell down to the ground, to see a pair of feet. Tyler let out a loud gasp getting it stuck in his throat, lifting his eyes up they found a devilish man, smirking at him.

"Hello again." he purred out with a cat like smirk hanging from his juicy lips, Tyler's eyes widened instantly, his fear kicking in his heart. Double the heart beat jump, double the fear kicking in.

Tyler took a huge step back his eyes glued to the man in front of him, he was shaking slightly in fear. "Not even going to greet me?" he asked raising an eye brow at Tyler. Tyler shook his head at him unable to speak.

A loud dark chuckle escaped the man's lips echoing threw the forest, running in and out of the trees, and back into Tyler's ears. A dark humour hinting in his eyes. They were thick with yellow, haunting Tyler.

"Well that's a shame, it's rude to ignore someone especially someone like me." he chuckled darkly. Then he took a step forward making Tyler take one back, this went on until Tyler's back hit a big tree. Fear clear in his eyes the man's smirk grew and he chuckled once more.

"Wh-..why are you doing this?" he finally spoke but it was a whisper, a soft mumble under his breath. The man laughed low his eyes seemed to glow in the dark mist, "Because I can." was all he said, and it spoke louder than any of his actions.

"What have you done to Caroline?" Tyler asked with a worried tone. The man looked at him curiously, "What is she to you?" he spat out angrily.

"A friend" Tyler spoke louder, tilting his head up as if his courage had suddenly grown. The man laughed louder than ever, "A friend..oh Tyler she will never be a friend or anything more!" he threatened with amusement.

"Fine see if I care." Tyler mumbled out looking away from him, Tyler then took a step to the side trying to get away, but he was blocked. "Where do you think you're going, mate?" he chuckled.

Tyler looked down at his feet fear building back up again, he finally lifting his eyes up to look at him, in the eyes. "You see you pissed me off, when I saw you and Caroline talking. Yes it may have been friendly chatter, but I didn't like it one bit!" he paused to sigh deeply.

His eyes shinned bright yellow and when Tyler saw them he let out a gasp, they were pretty bright.

"What are you going to do?" Tyler asked stuttering. He smirked at Tyler his eyes danced with excitement, "Oh you'll soon fine out." he grinned so wide it slapped his eyes. Taking a huge step forward, Tyler's eyes widened before he blacked out, from something hard...

**.**

**The next morning..,**

Caroline was running her brush threw her hair, her butt was sat down on her desk chair. Music was playing loud enough for her to hear, but not too loud to disturb Liz.

After Caroline had showered and dressed herself, she made her way down the stairs to find Liz rather close to Klaus, she stopped where she stood and decided to listen in on their conversion.

Liz ran her nails down his chest and pouted her lips at him, "I was thinking why don't you take me shopping, I'm in need of some new clothes." Liz smirked.

Klaus laughed then rolled his eyes with a small smile, "Oh really, why don't we bring Caroline? I'm sure she needs some too." he said as he took her hands from his chest.

Liz frowned then but on a fake smile, "Sure..I'll ask her though, she doesn't seem to like you that much." Liz lied threw her teeth. Klaus faked a hurt look, "Oh really? Has she said anything?" he asked playing along.

Liz nodded her head at him, "Oh yes, she told me that she doesn't like you at all, in fact she said she hates you. And she blames you for stealing her away from her childhood home." Liz said looking away from his preying eyes.

Klaus knew she was lying and inside he was seething, but choose to play along and act as if he believed her. "Oh..that's a shame, never mind at least I have you." he winked at her.

Liz let out a little giggled winking back at him, "Oh yes you do!" she grinned at him as if she had won some battle. Liz then linked her arm threw Klaus's arm, "Why don't we go now, I'm sure Caroline will say no anyway, she hates shopping!" Liz said with an eye roll.

Caroline tried to when she saw Klaus's eyes pop up and land on her, but it was too late he had already noticed her. "Caroline?" he called out with a hint of a smirk.

Caroline sighed under her breath before plastering a fake smile, upon her face then dragged her feet into the kitchen. "Hi." she mumbled looking around the room.

While Klaus was looking at her he had pulled his arm out of Liz's, and Liz had an annoyed expression on her face, she was giving Caroline death glares. "Why don't you come shopping with us? I'm sure you need some new clothes." Klaus said.

Liz tried hard not to groan, snapping her head around she looked at Klaus, but before she could say anything Caroline spoke first.

"I don't need any new clothes, but thanks..." she nearly spat it out. Liz smiled at her then linking her arm threw Klaus's once again.

"Well why not just come for kicks." he joked wanting to rip Liz's arm off, but of course didn't.

"Well I can't, I have school today." she grumbled it out, rolling her eyes at his attempt to being 'nice'. Klaus nearly chuckled as he caught her eyes rolling, _feisty! _

"You do?" Liz said cutting in with a confused look on her face, _Yes mother! I start school today and like usual you have forgotten!_

"Yes you're the one who called up the school duh.." she mumbled under her breath. Caroline made her way over to the kitchen table, and picked up an apple and bit into it.

Klaus looked slightly annoyed for a second, "Well have fun, and we'll see you later then." Liz said cheerfully, before dragging Klaus away with her. Caroline let out a sigh before grabbing her things, and setting off for school.

**.**

Her first day seemed to drag on and on for Caroline, she hated it already and it was only her first day. She was glad the school was much smaller than her old school. But the people were pretty much the same.

The fake popular girls wearing way too much make-up on their ugly faces, too much tan on their legs and not enough on their faces. And the geeky boys and girls cuddled up in the corners, playing chess to past the time.

Caroline then decided to skip her last lesson and go for a walk around the school, she was walking around a corner when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry.." she mumbled looking up to see it was man in a suit. He didn't look amused then he gave off a blank expression. "It's quite all right." he half smiled down at her.

She just nodded her head at him then stepped around him, he let out a cough. "Your the new girl..Caroline is it?" he asked raising an eye brow. She turned around and nodded her head with a fake smile. "Yeah that's me.." she said.

He grinned at her then and put his hand out, she looked down at it then put her hand in his and they shook hands. "Elijah Mikaelson, history teacher." he said introducing himself. "Oh..wonderful." she mumbled pulling her hand out of his.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked with a small smirk. "No.." she whispered looking anywhere but his eyes. He laughed "Caroline I know you're skipping, and it's ok but just for today." he winked at her before turning around and walking away.

Caroline couldn't help but watch him walk away, a small kick to her stomach she carried on walking around the school, Time pasted fast and Caroline walked back home to find Liz, in her bed room smiling over all her bags full of clothes and jewellery.

**.**

Over the next couple of days Caroline hardly saw any of Klaus or Liz, to be fair she was glad to hardly see Liz, but when it came to Klaus she didn't know who she felt about him. Is it friendship? Or more?

On night Caroline couldn't sleep and wondered down the stairs, she could hear some whispering and to her curiosity she followed the noise, to find Klaus sat in a chair with a drink of Red whine? In his hands.

Liz was standing near the window looking out, Caroline hide well behind the door listening in on them.

"I think it's about time we tell her." Liz said after a few minutes of silence. Klaus groaned and took a sip before speaking, "Tell her what?" he spat out. It was Liz's turn to groan "About us!" she said spinning around, a look of annoyance on her face.

Klaus laughed then shook his head at her, "and why would I want to do that?" he laughed again.

Liz groaned with frustration, "Fine I'll just tell her then!" she sighed. Klaus rolled his eyes then put his drink down, and stood up and stalked over to her. "I don't think you want to do that." he hissed at her narrowing his eyes.

Then Liz found herself struggling to breath as Klaus's hands were around her neck, he was choking her, Liz's eyes were wide with fear she dug her nails into his hands, but it was no use he wasn't letting go.

"You will do as I say, and I say you do not tell her anything!" he hissed, then let go of her neck and Liz fell down to the floor, gasping for air.

"I mean it Liz, do not tell her anything or else!" he hissed before sitting back down and taking a big sip of his drink.

**.**

**I know I'm so lazy! But please review so I can carry this on, if you want me to. Bambi x**


End file.
